Midnight
by BellaS323
Summary: Diffrent end to eclise, and diffrent beggining to breaking dawn. no wedding, but still edward and bella. My first fanfiction - please r&r!thanks!:D Rated M - lemons ? later on


Edward sighed, making my hair blow across my cheek. I smiled slightly at the look of impatience on Edwards face.

"Bella…" He moaned

"Edward…" I moaned teasingly back.

He sat upright and looked at me. I knew that look.

"No, Edward." I cut across him. "A deals a deal. You said you would change me after graduation. We've graduated."

"Forever eighteen…" He whispered

"Your forever seventeen – how is that any different?"

"That is different." He snapped back.

"Fine. You want to break your promise? I'll just get Carlisle to do it. Or Alice." I added as an after thought.

He exhaled angrily, but tried to keep the mood light. "It wasn't signed in blood, Bella."

"Not funny, Edward."

I sat up and stepped into my boots.

"Where are you going?" Edward demanded.

I ignored him and stomped downstairs. He couldn't follow – Charlie was home.

"Hey Bells" He grinned. As always, Charlie was sprawled across the couch, holding the remote in one hand, and a can of beer in the other. At least I wouldn't be missed when I was changed into a vampire – Charlie was always absorbed by some sports game.

"Hey Charlie. I'm just going out to the Cullen's for a while…" My voice faltered. This would be the last time I would see Charlie – maybe for the rest of my eternity. I knew he would be heart broken when I didn't return home from the Cullen's. I tried not to imagine his face screwed up in pain.

Edward, I told myself. You're doing this for Edward.

Even if he didn't realise it yet.

"Sure thing. Say hello to Alice from me." Charlie hadn't even looked up from the television.

Charlie was so easy to live with, I thought to myself as I slammed the door to my truck. It wheezed to a start easily, and I drove through the silent town of Forks. The forest had only just started to thicken on both sides of the road when I saw him.

Of course Edward was standing in the middle of the road.

I seriously considered driving into him – but thought better of it. My truck would come off second best. I punched the brake pedal.

The truck stopped inches from his glorious, immortal body. He didn't seem fazed that a vehicle had almost crushed him – actually, he didn't seem fazed by anything.

I continued to glower back at him.

To quick for me to notice, he opened the passenger's door and slammed it shut. I waited for him to start, but he just continued to glare out the window. I chanced a glance in his direction – big mistake. He was looking at me.

"Edward…" I whispered. He always knew how to make me feel guilty. Always. Dammit!

"Bella. Please. You have to see where I'm coming from…"

"Well, I don't." I muttered. I pumped the clutch and stomped on the gas pedal. Slowly, groaning, the truck left the middle of the road. I drove along the quiet, eerie roads.

"Charlie… Renee… Jacob." He listed dully.

I knew he had a point. Several, actually. I had only talked to Jacob last night – we were planning another outing with our bikes. I felt a pang of guilt.

And then there was Charlie – sitting in front of the television – waiting for me to come home. Expecting me to come home. I thought about how he would feel when he didn't.

But then I thought about how I would feel when I turned 90. While Edward was still 17. I shook my head viscously.

"No. Edward, I have been through this. Nothing is going to change my mind now – nothing." He – and I - knew I was trying to convince myself more than him.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway – if you could call it that. The front lawn was proberly bigger than the white house.

As I turned the truck off, Alice danced onto the lawn. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Ready Bella?" She asked.

I knew I was. I nodded my head, and turned to look at Edward, who looked… defeated.

"Where shall we do this?" I asked.

The truck stopped inches from his glorious, immortal body. He didn't seem fazed that a vehicle had almost crushed him – actually, he didn't seem fazed by anything.

I continued to glower back at him.

To quick for me to notice, he opened the passenger's door and slammed it shut. I waited for him to start, but he just continued to glare out the window. I chanced a glance in his direction – big mistake. He was looking at me.

"Edward…" I whispered. He always knew how to make me feel guilty. Always. Dammit!

"Bella. Please. You have to see where I'm coming from…"

"Well, I don't." I muttered. I pumped the clutch and stomped on the gas pedal. Slowly, groaning, the truck left the middle of the road. I drove along the quiet, eerie roads.

"Charlie… Renee… Jacob." He listed dully.

I knew he had a point. Several, actually. I had only talked to Jacob last night – we were planning another outing with our bikes. I felt a pang of guilt.

And then there was Charlie – sitting in front of the television – waiting for me to come home. Expecting me to come home. I thought about how he would feel when he didn't.

But then I thought about how I would feel when I turned 90. While Edward was still 17. I shook my head viscously.

"No. Edward, I have been through this. Nothing is going to change my mind now – nothing." He – and I - knew I was trying to convince myself more than him.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway – if you could call it that. The front lawn was proberly bigger than the white house.

As I turned the truck off, Alice danced onto the lawn. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Ready Bella?" She asked.

I knew I was. I nodded my head, and turned to look at Edward, who looked… defeated.

"Where shall we do this?" I asked.


End file.
